Cábala de año nuevo
by Sirenita
Summary: Correr con valijas para viajar, comer doce uvas a medianoche para el éxito y abrazar a alguien del sexo opuesto para la suerte en el amor. Sumen al estrés de las cábalas, doce días con los merodeadores: ¡caos! “Oye, James, tú eres un hombre, ¿no?”.


**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**

**Cábala de año nuevo**

'_Lily:_

_Sabemos que estarás enojada cuando leas esta carta, pero no debes estar así. ¿Acaso es nuestra culpa que nuestras familias tengan el impetuoso deseo de vernos unos días antes de confinarnos a la tortura? Bueno, en verdad la culpa la tienen los padres de Potter, Black, Lupin y ese niñato raro que besa el suelo por donde caminan. Si ellos no quieren estar con sus hijos en navidad, pues es su problema, ¿no?_

_Para que no te deprimas en nuestra ausencia, hemos ideado un plan _fantabuloso_ (¿genial término, eh? Lo leímos en una revista cómica muggle en la biblioteca. Al parecer es súper popular. Para que veas que tienes amigas con onda): ¡una mini lista con cábalas de año nuevo!_

_Y antes que arrugues el pergamino, tenemos que advertirte que está embrujado para que se quede intacto, en una sola pieza._

_Asumiendo que lo comprobaste, persistimos en que fue estúpido porque el pergamino sigue con magia. No desaparecerá._

_En fin. Aquí tus metas a completar antes que sean las doce y un segundo de la primera noche del siguiente año:_

_1) Correr con una maleta por toda la sala común. Según algunos países muggles, dicen que eso te traerá viajes en el año. Y como tu deseo es ir a África (aún no entendemos qué tienen de especial los animales salvajes cuando te saldría más económico hacer un safari por Hogwarts y ver los especímenes de machos que nos rodean), sugerimos encantar varios baúles para que la suerte te cubra todos los miles de kilómetros de distancia. Suponemos que robar baúles no cuenta como trampa, así que engaña a algunos inocentes niños de primer año y listo._

_2) Para la prosperidad, léase: seguir teniendo Extraordinarios en los exámenes. Come doce uvas con cada campanada de las doce. Como estarás en la cena del Gran Comedor, finge que algo se te cayó bajo la mesas y escapas gateando como bebé hasta la salida, luego corres a las cocinas y les pides uvas a los elfos. No te preocupes, que igual ellos te desearán un feliz año y te darán una porción de pastel extra. Eso habrá valido la pena por haberte fugado de la cena. Y cuidado con atorarte con una uva. No sabemos si los elfos domésticos tienen conocimientos de primeros auxilios._

_3) A la primera persona que abraces celebrando el nuevo año, debe ser un hombre. Recalcamos: hombre. Así tendrás suerte en el amor. Y da lo mismo que sea el empollón de McClasky. Que ni su horrendo acné y sus dientes amarillos lo hacen menos hombre (sólo bajar bajo cero en la escala de uno al diez en guapería)._

_¡Pasa una navidad excelente y un año nuevo salvaje! Y sigue nuestros consejos. Te los dan unas expertas en la materia._

_Te quieren,_

_Las personas a las que no matarás ni les tocarás un mísero pelo._

_PD: ¿Ya no estás tan enojada, verdad?'._

-Claro, eso sería en el mundo donde Slughorn idolatre a Potter –sacó su varita y finalizó el encantamiento-. ¡Por supuesto que estoy enojada! –arrugó el maldito pergamino, con satisfacción.

-Oye, Lily, entendemos que estés enojada por hablar sola, pero no tienes que pagarla contra el pobre pergamino…

En las escaleras de los dormitorios masculinos, la figura de James Potter se erguía casi con brillo de diamantes ante su aparición. Atrás apareció Sirius Black, quien le tendió la mano y ambos las chocaron en una especie de felicitación por el anterior comentario dicho por el primero.

-Tengo un claro método de discriminación para permitir que alguien me diga lo que debo hacer –dijo convirtiendo el pergamino en una pelota casi perfecta de papel-. Y claramente tú no eres una de ésas –le lanzó la bola a su cabeza.

-¡Cuidado, fiera! –la esquivó con facilidad, pero le cayó a Peter Pettigrew, el cual recién bajaba junto a Remus Lupin y le preguntaba qué pasaba-. Deberías ser más amistosa, Lily. Después de todo, vamos a pasar las festividades juntos.

A juzgar por la cara de Peter, Remus y Sirius, se podría decir que los ojos de Lily parecían lanzar fuego casi literalmente; aunque el más asustado era Peter. Empezó a levantar los brazos para cubrirse de algún otro proyectil más brutal que tuviera la chica.

-Antes muerta que pasar navidad y año nuevo contigo, Potter –sentenció ofendida por su sola sugerencia-. ¡Muerta!

Luego que la pelirroja saliera como un huracán de la sala común, Sirius se limpió el sudor de la frente mientras comentaba que estaba un poco loca.

-Loca por mí –le corrigió James, arreglándose las gafas como si se tratara de un movimiento sexy-. Está loca por mí.

-Sí, pero no diría que en el sentido romántico… -Sirius le hizo una señal a Remus para que no tratara de hacerlo entrar en razón-. Aún puedo tener esperanzas, ¿no? Sé que ya van a ser siete años presenciando la enfermiza mentalidad de James, pero puedo hacer el intento de-

-Es que ustedes no vieron la forma en que me lanzó el pergamino…

-¿Con odio? –se aventuró Peter, con una vocecilla extremadamente aguda.

-Con amor salvaje. Lily es toda una fierecilla.

-Estás en lo correcto –se disculpó el castaño con Sirius, y él asintió-. No tiene remedio absoluto.

Algo que todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor, o más bien dicho, los únicos cuatro que quedaban por las fiestas, era que serían unos doce largos días hasta que se reiniciaran las clases.

**OoOoO**

Sintió un ruido extraño, y se volteó asustada. La cabeza de Remus se asomó y su cuerpo se relajó de inmediato. No dijo nada, pero se movió un poco para dejarle espacio a su lado. Y así él se sentó y miró la hermosa vista que ofrecía la torre de Astronomía: el amanecer. El cielo seguía oscuro, pero el brillo de las estrellas se extinguía a medida que el sol comenzaba a emerger desde el horizonte.

Fue luego de un largo rato en silencio cuando él habló:

-¿Estás bien?

-Genial –dijo antes de suspirar. Se volteó a mirarlo y le sonrió-. No podría estar mejor.

-Vamos, que es veinticinco de Diciembre y no se me hace normal que una persona que está genial haya vivido prácticamente como una antisocial los últimos días.

-Me gustaría estar en casa –se encogió de hombros-. Eso es todo.

Prefería dejar su razón para quedarse en Hogwarts por las fiestas para ella misma, pero eso no significaba que a veces le dieran ganas de gritarla para desahogarse de una buena vez por todas. No por nada había tenido la pelea del siglo con Petunia por su novio y recién futuro marido, Vernon. Gracias a él, su hermana tuvo un lavado de cerebro al cien por ciento. Y para pasar navidad y año nuevo junto a Petunia diciéndole que era una extraña, loca, que insultara el mundo mágica y la tratara como una basura; optaba por deprimirse en la escuela.

-¿Tienes una hermana, no? –Remus hizo una mueca, mientras pensaba. Ella asintió de mala gana-. ¿Por qué no fuiste a casa? Digo, con lo que le pasó a tus padres el año pasado y…

-No me cae bien. Tenemos serias diferencias –contestó de manera tajante, dando a entender que no podría sonsacarle más información al respecto.

Sus padres habían fallecido. Ya lo había superado, pero lo que no aceptaba es que Petunia se quedara con la casa ejerciendo control absoluto de ella como si se tratara de su imperio personal. No le sorprendería un día llegar y ver a guardias impidiéndole el paso. Oh, y que Vernon se la pasara toda la tarde allí, como un vago viendo televisión.

Después de un _fantástico_ verano con su hermana y Vernon, decidió nunca más poner un pie en esa casa. Al menos, mientras su integridad física, mental y social no estuviera amenazada. Vamos, que decir _nunca_ o _jamás_ era muy extremista y las vueltas de la vida a veces nos deja en predicamentos… en los que contaba el poner el dedo meñique del pie en la casa de Petunia y Vernon.

-¿De verdad no piensas pasar la navidad con nosotros? No creo que sea bueno que te la pases evitándonos –dijo para cambiar de tema, lo cual ella agradeció silenciosamente.

-De verdad, Remus –respondió sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces-. Hasta el hecho de matarme las piernas corriendo por todo el castillo me hace feliz con tal de no ver la cara de Potter.

-James no es tan terrible –Lily arqueó una ceja, incrédula-. Vale, quizás sí es algo fastidioso, pero tiene un gran corazón y es un gran amigo. Sólo que eso no se aprecia cuando habla todo lo que pasa por su cerebro, sin procesar antes.

-¿Tiene cerebro? –Remus lanzó una risita-. Oye, es un descubrimiento científico de gran calibre.

-Lo digo en serio. Nos encantaría que estuvieras con nosotros… Estamos en navidad, hay que pasarlo bien.

Suspiró y meditó la idea. No podría se tan malo, ¿verdad? Era muy cierto que pasar doce días completos como una ermitaña no era algo que se pensaba como una vida perfecta. Además, siempre podía retractarse.

-No los ayudaría en sus bromas ni estaría con ustedes todo el tiempo. No quiero contagiarme de la estupidez de Potter y Black –le advirtió muy seria-. Y mucho menos me comprometo a no golpear a Potter cuando se lo merezca.

-No esperaba menos, Lily –sonrió.

-Vale –ambos se pusieron de pie-. Ya va a ser hora de abrir regalos.

Casi a las siete de la mañana Potter y los otros dos se despertaron. Bajaron la escalera como si fuera el fin del mundo y se abalanzaron sobre el árbol de navidad, mientras gritaban para quién sería el mejor regalo.

Remus le dio un codazo a Sirius, quien tenía la cabeza dentro de una gran caja, y éste miró hacia donde su amigo señalaba. Más bien dicho, a quién apuntaba.

-Es sólo navidad –dijo Lily rápidamente, mientras alzaba la mano como saludo. Inmediatamente James Potter dejó de pelear contra la cinta de regalo de uno de los muchos obsequios que tenía, y observó a la chica con gran placer-. Feliz navidad –respiró tratando de cambiar su expresión de profunda incomodidad.

-Feliz navidad –contestaron los demás.

El castaño le sonrió a Lily, y le levantó el pulgar. Al parecer no era tan mala idea pasar las festividades con ellos.

-Lily, nuestra primera navidad de muchas más –James se acomodó a su lado y le tomó la mano-. No te compré un regalo este año, como siempre me los devolvías-

-Y ésta vez te lo hubiera lanzado en tu cabeza, Potter –le apartó la mano con desprecio-. ¡Evans, para ti!

-Oh, Lily…

-Te odio. Ya déjame tranquila.

-La bufanda huele genial. ¿Qué perfume usas?

-Fragancia _espanta Potter_.

Sirius, Remus y Peter suspiraron al ver la escena.

-Todavía quedan dice días para que regresen los demás –dijo Sirius mirando al cielo-. ¿Merlín por qué nos haces esto?

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan creyente? –preguntó Remus.

-Pues desde que nos quedamos con estos dos peleando en nuestras narices, Lunático.

**OoOoO**

Los siguientes días pasaron raramente veloz. No era tan aburrido ver cómo James resultaba herido al acercar su nariz al cuello de Lily y tampoco se podía negar que era interesante el ojo morado de James. Ignorando los _"es que ella me ama, es tan obvio"_ del chico, sus amigos aprovecharon de hacer apuestas. Ya estaban en séptimo año, y quedaban pocos meses de las persecuciones de James por Lily Evans.

Y gracias a al descubrimiento de este asunto, el resto de los merodeadores utilizaron aquellas horas en que James y Lily peleaban, en apostar.

-Bueno, será en estas vacaciones –dijo Sirius, sorprendiendo a Remus. Peter empezó a reírse, pero se calló al instante por la mirada del primero-. James ya no es tan gilipollas. Ahora puede pasar diez minutos sin sufrir un golpe en las partes nobles de su cuerpo… Le tengo fe.

-Yo diría que será a finales de año. En Mayo –afirmó el castaño, con serenidad.

-Jamás –sentenció Peter, dudoso.

-Pues, bien caballeros. ¿Cuánto, eh? ¿Cinco galeones? –Remus y Peter asintieron. Sirius golpeó la mesa, como cerrando la apuesta-. Perfecto. Se verá en el paso del curso quién gana –levantó su vaso de zumo de calabaza-. Brindemos por el placer de apostar.

-Salud –dijeron mientras chocaban los vasos y miraban al par de _tórtolos_.

-Oye, Lily.

Al frente de ellos, Lily estaba sentada irremediablemente al lado de James, quien parecía tener un imán para pegársele. Ella engullía como podía su desayuno, aunque parecía que en verdad iba perdiendo el apetito a medida que su compañero le iba hablando. Y lo que iba ganando, era mucha ira. El pelo de la chica parecía obtener vida propia, casi se electrizaba cada vez que James le dirigía la palabra.

-Me estaba dando cuenta… -siguió él sin esperar respuesta por su parte. Lily estaba tan cansada de quitárselo de encima, que estaba optando por ignorarlo-, que hay un muérdago sobre nosotros.

-¿En serio? –inquirió con un tono cínicamente amable. Sacó su varita del bolsillo de su abrigo y con un simple hechizo, pulverizó el muérdago. Las cenizas cayeron sobre un pedazo de pastel de fresas-. Bueno, ahí puedes comerte la planta. Buen provecho –le deslizó el plato con el pastel lleno de cenizas y siguió comiendo sus tostadas.

Remus le puso una mano en el hombro a Sirius mientras Peter trataba de aguantar una risita estúpida:

-Parece que ya sabemos quién perdió la apuesta, Canuto –le dijo con burla-. Gracias por hacernos fácil llenar nuestros bolsillos con dinero –agregó antes de brindar con Peter por la aparente victoria.

Dejaron de reírse de Sirius pronto, ya que el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie e hizo callar a los pocos profesores y estudiantes que había. Hasta los fantasmas y retratos se quedaron en silencio para escuchar al director.

Como todos los años, anunció, tendrían una cena de año nuevo. Ésta vez, para introducirle algo de novedad a la fiesta, el profesor Flitwick había trabajado con la profesora de Estudios Muggles para hacer un espectáculo pirotécnico de lujo. Esperó que los aplausos y comentarios de entusiasmo por parte de sus pupilos concluyeran para seguir: también les recordó que era una velada para pasar un buen rato y recibir el año nuevo con respeto, por lo que algunas bromas podían reservarse (especialmente miró a James y Sirius). Y les pidió que vinieran vestidos formalmente, no como si acabaran de salir de la cama. Algo de dignidad tenían que mostrar en un evento ceremonial de la escuela.

-¡Tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade ahora! –dijo Sirius casi a gritos luego que Dumbledore se sentara. Muchos pares de ojos, por no decir todos los presentes, lo miraron curiosos-. Digo, ¡me encantaría ir a Hogsmeade aunque eso sea imposible!

-¿Cuándo aprenderás a ser menos evidente, Canuto? –replicó James en voz baja-. Ahora mismo Dumbledore podría usar sus súper poderes para comunicarse por telepatía con los elfos y ellos cerrarían los pasadizos secretos.

-Legeremancia, James –le corrigió Remus sin prestarles mucha atención.

-Sí, sí. Lo sé –James se inclinó hacia Sirius-. Terminamos de desayunar y voy por el arsenal. Tú haz una lista de cuánto necesitamos y lleva dinero. Te pagaremos antes de la cena.

-¡Genial! –la cara de Sirius era prácticamente digna de un comercial de cereales. Ésa, cuando la persona lo come y lo hace parecer sumamente exquisito-. ¡Año nuevo de los dioses!

-Disculpen, pero, ¿qué traman?

Todos miraron a Lily, como si se hubieran acordado de su existencia.

Ella no los miraba como si fueran unos capullos o si quisiera matarlos, lo que se reducía a casi todo el tiempo. Parecía más serena que en otras ocasiones. Y quizás eso se debía a que jamás había escuchado a James hablar sin su toque de histrionismo y tono arrogante, sino que se comportaba maduro. Tan maduro como un jefe de la mafia podría portarse.

Sin embargo, la respuesta no la obtuvo hasta esa noche.

-¡Ustedes están dementes! –chilló saliendo de la sala común. Los siguió tratando de no caerse. Lo único formal además de sus botas llenas de barro, eran unos tacones que tenía guardados para ocasiones especiales-. ¡Los debería acusar con el director!

-Lo que no harás, Evans –dijo Sirius mirándola por encima del hombro.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

-Elemental pregunta, Evans –ésta vez habló James. Alzó las cejas, con un aire encantador. Aunque eso último lo tachó Lily por completo-. Porque sino no podrías unirte a la diversión.

-Creí que me dirían que se unirían a Alcohólicos Anónimos o algo por el estilo.

-Alcohólicos Anónimos no es divertido –respondió Sirius, recibiendo una mirada por parte de los tres.

Por alguna extraña razón, Peter no estaba. Bueno, qué más daba, como si él fuera un componente primordial de sus vidas.

-En fin, volvamos al tema principal –James se detuvo antes de llegar a las escaleras.

Sirius y Remus lo imitaron, y se giraron para esperar a Lily.

Antes de siquiera parpadear una vez, la chica ya tenía en sus narices la razón de la pequeña disputa:

-Quítame el tequila de encima, Potter –le tomó la muñeca y se la apretó hasta que él dejó escapar una queja de dolor-. Te lo advierto. Te romperé una vena de ser necesario.

-Vale, vale. Me encanta que seas salvaje, Lily –dijo tomando con cuidado el preciado tesoro que compraron a escondidas en Hogsmeade horas atrás-, pero no te metas con el tequila. Él no tiene la culpa.

-¿Entonces por qué van a terminar castigados en año nuevo? –se cruzó de brazos, y al notar que nadie respondería, se dirigió a Remus-. ¿Y tú dejarás que estos idiotas introduzcan alcohol a la cena?

-No creo que una botella de tequila le haga mal a nadie –se encogió de hombros, evitando encontrar sus ojos con los de la pelirroja.

-Una mini, pero muy mini, mini, mini, mini botella de mini tequila –secundó Sirius.

-¿Te das cuenta que lo que dijiste no tiene nada se sentido? –reflexionó James, guardando la botella dentro de su túnica. Encantamiento reductor, claro. No llegaría al Gran Comedor con una extraña protuberancia asomándose por la túnica-. ¿Qué trataste de decir?

-Nada de lo que ustedes hacen tiene sentido –replicó la pelirroja.

-Evans, anímate un poco, por favor –le pidió Sirius mientras le sonreía-. Hay que despedir el año viejo de buena manera.

-¿Ahorcándolos?

-No, emborrachándonos. Merlín, ¿dónde has estado estos años?

-Pensando en mí, Canuto –contestó James alegremente.

Bajaron al Gran Comedor, y Lily ya ni se tomó la molestia de insultar a James por haberla humillado al decir lo último. Aunque la patada que le dio bajo la mesa en la rodilla minutos después, fue suficiente para sentirse mejor. Al menos un poco, pensó al ver su expresión contorsionada.

La cena de año nuevo no podía compararse con la de navidad. Lo único en común eran los comensales y la decoración navideña, pero por lo demás, en nada se parecía. El pavo relleno con verduras y otras salsas ya se había quedado en el día de los regalos para dar paso a pequeñas bandejas llenas con carnes, verduras y acompañamientos muy del estilo de cualquier día de escuela. Pero el atracón que se dio Sirius, fue monumental. Los elfos domésticos habían cocinado para más de cien personas, y sólo había veinte. Según él, era el paraíso, decía mientras se desabotonaba la camisa, para poder seguir comiendo sin sentir la ropa apretada.

-A veces no sé qué te ven las mujeres –comentó Remus mientras Lily observaba asqueada la manera en que Sirius relamía las costillas de cerdo-. Eso no es nada atractivo.

-Hay que darle a mi sex appeal un descanso –concluyó de buen humor, como si no le importara la ofensa de su amigo o no le escuchaba realmente. La segunda opción era la más posible-. Eh, Cornamenta. Las alas de pollo son mías.

-¡Pero si ya te has comido casi todas las de la mesa!

-¿Y a mi qué? No hago servicio de caridad –tomó la única bandeja que quedaba en la mesa de Gryffindor de alas de pollo y la vació en su plato-. Mendiga a los Ravenclaw, si quieres. Sólo están esas chicas que no prueban bocado. Debe haber bastante comida, ahora que lo pienso…

-Como si robar comida a potenciales anoréxicas fuera mi meta de la noche –torció los ojos mientras Remus se reía. Y Lily sonreía. ¡Esperen! Lily Evans sonreía ante lo dicho por James Potter. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Al darse cuenta de ello, se atoró con los camarones y empezó a toser descontroladamente-. ¡Lily, no te mueras, que debes casarte aún conmigo! –James casi se abalanzó sobre ella y le dio unos suaves golpes en la espalda-. ¿Qué quieres?

-A juzgar por el color azulino de su rostro y sus gestos, quiere agua, James –tradujo el castaño con voz cansada.

Sin esperar más, tomó el jarro de agua y llenó el vaso de la pelirroja. Se lo dio sin importarle haber hecho casi un río, porque rebalsó el contenido del jarro.

-Por la mierda, deja de pegarme, Potter –dijo con voz ahogada la chica luego de beber en un sorbo el contenido del vaso. De inmediato él se detuvo, pero seguía mirándola preocupado-. Que estoy bien. No necesito que tus ojos se posen en mí como un cazador en su presa.

-En estos casos la gente educada dice: gracias.

-Púdrete, Potter –contestó, volviendo a enfocarse en su comida.

Remus le quitó el plato a Sirius y empezó a moverlo frente a sus ojos.

-¿A qué huele, Sirius?

-¿A las más exquisitas alas de pollo que he tenido el placer de saborear?

-No, amigo mío –le sonrió. Respiró, con satisfacción-. A victoria. Anda preparando esos cinco galeones muy pronto.

La cena terminó poco después de las once de la noche. La profesora McGonagall preparó un toca discos con Slughorn, y pusieron música de ambiente bastante decente. No que fuera entretenida, pero para ser de comienzos del siglo XV estaba bien.

Todos charlaban animadamente, como siempre sucedía cuando la comida ya no distraía a los presentes. Todos excepto Lily, quien a medida que el reloj se acercaba a marcar la media noche, se revolvía incómoda en su asiento.

-Es que no es cualquiera –rectificó James, y Sirius hizo una mueca disconforme-. ¿Cómo puedes concebirla como tal? Nunca creí que tendrías esos principios, Canuto. Y eso que eres como mi hermano…

-Bueno, diferimos bastante en cuanto a algunos principios de utilidades, Cornamenta.

-¡Lo que has dicho es una herejía hacia todo el mundo mágico!

-Por Merlín, es una escoba –dijo Remus atrayendo la atención de ambos. Bufó, y tomó más zumo de calabaza, para calmar los nervios-. ¡La Nimbus 80 es sólo una escoba!

-Lunático… -James entornó los ojos-. ¿Cómo puedes herirme así? –fingió llorar.

-Qué va. ¿Se te ha pegado la mala leche de Evans o qué? –Sirius señaló a la susodicha-. Porque si es así, pues te digo desde ya que te pago una terapia en San Mungo.

Al notar que la fiera no reclamaba por los dichos de Sirius, se giraron a observarla.

-Er… Estás como pálida, Lily -confesó Remus frunciendo el ceño.

-Intrigante que alguien que estaba azul hace quince minutos ahora esté casi tan blanca como un fantasma.

-Los fantasmas son traslúcidos, Canuto –atajó James, llevándose la mano a la barbilla-. Pero si está como una zombi. ¿Acaso aún respira?

-Sólo mira al vacío. Déjenla tranquila –Remus habló calmadamente-. A veces Lily se aísla en sus pensamientos.

-Lily… -James se puso de pie y se pasó por encima de la mesa casi de un salto. Nadie lo notó, en medio del alboroto previo a las doce campanadas. Se puso detrás de la chica-. Si estás viva, sólo quiero que sepas que averiguaré de qué color es tu ropa interior.

Y antes de que el merodeador pudiera introducir su mano en el escote de la blusa de la pelirroja, ella pareció despertar de su lapsus.

-En tus pesadillas, Potter –le metió la mano en el adorno de extraño contenido que habían puesto los elfos para adornar las mesas.

-Sí, vive –asintió James llevándose las risas de sus amigos.

Quince minutos antes de la medianoche, apareció una gran bandeja llena de copas en la mesa de los profesores. Luego, Dumbledore se puso de pie y dio un pequeño discurso, que sólo algunos escucharon –"¿Por qué la boca de Dumbledore se mueve sin emitir sonido?" preguntó Sirius causando una risotada por parte de James"-, y al final invitó a todos a acercarse para sacar una copa de champagne.

-¿Ven que no necesitaban contrabandear tequila? –Lily se paró vigorosamente de su asiento. Los miró con superioridad-. Son unos exagerados.

-No te hagas ilusiones, Evans –dijo Sirius.

-Dumbledore no sería capaz de emborrachar a niños de once años –apuntó James, y dirigió una mirada a un grupito de primer año de Hufflepuff-. Champagne sin alcohol. Un invento de los muggles para darles a los infantes.

-Pienso que sería mejor darles con alcohol desde recién nacidos –todos miraron a Sirius como loco-. Pero, ¿qué? Así generarían tolerancia y cuando sean adultos, no se emborracharían.

-Siempre creí que tu madre estaba loca, pero no sabía que le ordenaba a los elfos a amamantarte con whisky de fuego –dijo James, haciendo reír a todos. Incluso a Lily.

Fueron a buscar su copa de champagne sin alcohol y Lily aprovechó de saludar a los profesores. Los merodeadores se ocuparon de alejar a Sirius de la nueva profesora de Runas Antiguas, ya que según él, si hubiera sabido que llegaría una reemplazante tan buena, se habría echo pasar por un empollón para recibir clases particulares de tan hermosa mujer.

-¿Te atreves? –Sirius tenía la botella oculta en la manga de su túnica. Ya le había servido a Remus, James y a Peter, el cual misteriosamente había llegado Merlín sabe cuándo-. ¿O vas a actuar como una prefecta perfecta toda tu vida?

Instintivamente, la pelirroja había tapado su copa con la mano, pero meditó las palabras del chico. Estaba algo cansada de siempre portarse tan correctamente. Sus amigas se lo repetían hasta el cansancio y por algo le habían dado esa pequeña lista de cábalas de año nuevo. El punto era cambiar; hacer todo lo que a ella le gustaría y obtener cuanto deseaba.

-Yo… -miró a James, dudosa-. Yo creo que-

-¡De pie, estudiantes! –Dumbledore sonrió-. Vayamos a las ventanas para esperar la sorpresa que nos tienen los profesores este año.

Al más puro estilo de un pastor dirigiendo a su rebaño, Dumbledore y el resto de presentes salieron como procesión del Gran Comedor. Habían instalado una especie de mirador desde las puertas de la entrada del castillo, por lo que allí verían la sorpresa que habían preparados los profesores.

Mientras se colocaban en sus posiciones, Lily miraba nerviosa hacia todos lados. Y el único que se percató de ello fue James, quien le preguntó si quería colocarse delante de él para tener una mejor vista hacia los jardines.

-¿Para qué? –escupió, más ruda de lo que hubiera querido-. ¿Para poder manosearme, Potter?

-¡Evans, pero qué malvada eres con Cornamenta! –comentó Sirius, a su lado. Le dio un golpe en la espalda al susodicho-. James, tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Si quieres vengarte de la prefecta-

-¿Acaso el tequila te hace confesar tus sentimientos románticos, Black?

-Uh, percibo celos –se rió.

-Eso quisiera Potter en sus mejores sueños –finalizó caminando hasta posicionarse junto a Remus-. Qué capullos. Los odio.

-¡Que estés al lado de Lunático, no significa que seamos sordos, Evans!

-Métete en tus propios asuntos, Black –masculló, cabreada.

Ya quedando pocos minutos para las doce, Lily empezó a planificar su vía de escape hacia las cocinas. Tendría que hacerlo rápido. Llegar a las cocinas, comer uvas, ir a sala común, encantar baúles y luego se preocuparía de encontrar algún hombre para el abrazo.

Mientras los merodeadores se reían de alguna estupidez, ella visualizaba el espacio por donde saldría de la multitud y se escabulliría.

De repente, hubo un revuelo general y todos empezaron a gritar de la nada:

-¡Diez!... ¡Nueve!

La cuenta regresiva para el año nuevo.

-¡Ocho!... ¿Lily, adónde vas? –preguntó Remus.

-Al… baño –trató de hacerse lugar entre unos Slytherins, pero no podía abrirse paso-. ¡Háganse a un lado!... ¡Ay, mi pie!

-¿Pero qué…? –James volteó, alarmado por los gritos de la pelirroja.

-¡Hablaré con el prefecto de tu casa a regreso de vacaciones y haré que te descuenten mil puntos por matarme el pie! –le vociferó a un niño de tercer año, de Slytherin-. ¡Y ahora, muévete si no quieres que sean cinco mil puntos!

Avanzó como pudo. Entre manotazos y reclamos, la pelirroja logró salir de la multitud ganándose varias miradas asesinas.

-¿Pero qué…? –su tobillo se había enredado con el dobladillo de la capa de alguien. Se giró dispuesta a incrustarle su varita en el ojo al responsable-. ¡Tú…! –abrió los ojos y casi le dieron ganas de echarse a llorar.

-¿Algún problema, señorita Evans? –el profesor Dumbledore se arregló las gafas de media luna y con un ademán, desenredó su capa del tobillo de la muchacha.

Lily, sin poder articular palabra, sólo atinó a correr como si el mismo mago tenebroso que cobraba popularidad en el mundo mágico, la persiguiera.

-Pues la futura madre de tus hijos está más loca que una cabra y Bellatrix combinadas.

-Si no te callas, Canuto, romperé tu futura Nimbus 80 en tu cabeza –le advirtió James, observando aún el pequeño punto a la lejanía que era Lily perdiéndose por las escaleras.

**OoOoO**

En las cocinas, los elfos domésticos parecían bailar mientras celebraban el año nuevo. Usaban las ollas y los cubiertos como instrumentos, haciendo una tonada muy parecida al de las tribus africanas.

Cuando vieron a Lily entrar, chillaron de entusiasmo y todos se le acercaron para abrazarla:

-¡No me abracen! ¡Aléjense! –empezó a retroceder. Su primer abrazo debía ser de un hombre, y dudaba que un elfo masculino contara como tal-. ¡Ah, sólo quiero uvas, no abrazos! –gimió, aterrorizada al ver que una manada de elfos la rodeaba.

-Pero, señorita –dijo un elfo, exhibiendo con orgullo so sombrero navideño.

-¡Pero nada! –Lily sabía que tenía poco tiempo-. Ahora déme doce condenadas uvas, o le cortaré ese hermoso sombrerito hasta dejarlo en mil pedazos.

-¡Sí, señorita! –gimotearon las criaturas.

En un record, le dieron las uvas en un plato decorado con salsas de distintos colores. ¿Acaso ahora los elfos tomaban clases gastronómicas? Hogwarts no era un hotel cinco estrellas.

-Muchas gracias –dijo, tomando el racimo-. Me han salvado la vida.

-¿Y por salvarle la vida, nos dejará darle un abrazo de año nuevo? –preguntó el elfo del sombrero.

-No –sonrió, antes de salir.

En el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor, Lily se comió las uvas. O algo así… Era sumamente complicado tratar de tragar con la respiración tan agitada por correr. Y era tan así, que a la Dama Gorda apenas le pudo susurrar la contraseña para entrar, porque empezó a ahogarse con la uva número siete.

Ya dentro de la sala común, tosió hasta por fin librarse de la uva en su garganta. Además de ácidas, había más semilla que uva. Es decir: esas no eran las uvas soñadas para una cábala de año nuevo. Eran… sólo uvas. Y malas.

-En fin –lanzó el racimo a la chimenea, que se encendió cuando ella se acercó a los sillones. Sacó la varita de su chaleco y apuntó hacia los dormitorios masculinos-. _¡Accio baúles!_

Los baúles de los merodeadores bajaron rápidamente y la rodearon. Todos eran de madera oscura y con detalles dorados en el borde, aunque Lily sospechó que el baúl con una estampilla de corazón que rezaba _"mi cuerpo es caliente"_ debía ser de Black.

Los encantó y empezaron a flotar formando un círculo. Y luego empezaron a girar.

Al menos ya había cumplido lo de los baúles para tener viajes en el año, ahora sólo le quedaba lo de abrazar a un hombre para…

-¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? –preguntó Lily.

-Lo mismo te pregunto –respondió, sorprendido de ver cuatro baúles que se le hacían muy familiares girando a su alrededor.

-Bueno, he estado muy ocupada… -dijo, sonriendo-. Y eso es algo que a ti…

Negro.

Sin tener noción del tiempo, la pelirroja abrió los ojos encontrándose con el techo, por lo que asumió que estaba boca arriba en el suelo. Eso sin contar el tremendo dolor que sentía en toda la cabeza y que Potter estaba encima de ella.

-Menos mal estás viva –susurró, aliviado. Se sacó la túnica y se la colocó como almohada-. No creo que sea bueno moverte, pero no creo que sea algo serio… ¿Ves bien? ¿Te duele algo?

-La cabeza –contestó a secas. Dejó escapar un gemido-. Y mucho. ¿Qué pasó?

-Caminabas hacia mí y uno de los baúles te dio de lleno en la nuca –le sonrió, como si le hiciera gracia-. Fue el de Remus. Tuviste mala suerte, él tiene demasiados libros dentro, así que su baúl es equivalente a un elefante.

Y sin haberlo anticipado, Lily se puso a llorar como una desquiciada, dejando a James aún más descolocado que cuando la pilló en medio de la sala común con baúles flotando a su alrededor.

Él se quedó de piedra, tragando saliva, sin saber qué hacer. ¡Por supuesto que no quería verla llorar! Pero no tenía qué le pasaba. Nunca había estado en una situación así. Cuando rescataba a una chica o ella abría los ojos, normalmente le sonreían y trataban de ligar con él en el minuto. En cambio, Lily Evans empezaba a sollozar como un recién nacido.

-¡Este año es una mierda! –se llevó las manos a los ojos-. ¡Todas las cábalas salieron mal!

-Oh –masculló el chico, descifrando a su ritmo lo que quiso decir ella-. Lily, levántate.

Sus lágrimas cedieron casi al instante al sentir que una mano más cálida y grande rodeaba las suyas. La tomó casi sin vacilar, y dejó que el chico quien más la desquiciaba y el causante que tuviera algo de responsabilidad en el hecho que Gryffindor no ganara la Copa de las Casas por los puntos restados, él. James Potter, la levantara.

Con su típico tono juguetón y el brillo travieso caracterizó de sus pupilas, le dijo:

-Las cábalas de año nuevo nunca funcionan. Sólo sirven para causar problemas y perderse la medianoche –le apretó la mano antes de soltarla-. Me impresiona que creas en eso, Lily. No te imaginé de ese tipo.

-Entonces, ¿cómo rayos empezaré un buen año, Potter? –preguntó sintiéndose ligeramente mareada.

Podía deberse al golpe en la cabeza o al tequila que Black le puso a su bebida, pero sabía que algo estaba mal porque se estaba concentrando excesivamente en la boca de James. Y su voz le parecía más sexy que nunca, sus ojos eran irresistibles, su cuerpo increíble y hasta tuvo la loca idea de colgársele encima como un mono a un árbol y besarlo.

Vale, en cualquier hora del día, saldría huyendo, porque algo _raro_ estaba pasando con ella.

-Tú misma te propondrás tenerlo.

-Oye, James –él la miró, impactado. ¿Era idea suya o ella le había llamado por su nombre de pila?-. Tú eres un hombre, ¿no?

-Sí –respondió, extrañado antes de echarse a reír-. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?

-¿Y ya es más de medianoche?

-Sí… ¿Por qué…?

Las palabras quedaron sin salir de sus labios, porque Lily lo estaba abrazando. A él. Estaba de puntillas y sus brazos lo rodeaban, hasta que las manos de ella se juntaron encima de su espalda.

James estaba en el séptimo cielo mientras Lily recordaba que Black no había alcanzado a darle tequila, por lo que no estaba borracha…

Y como si nada, se separó un poco.

Viéndose reflejada en reflejada en los ojos de James, Lily se dio cuenta que los viajes y el éxito le importaban menos que las escamas de un dragón. Pensó que las cábalas de año nuevo eran una estupidez. Sólo te servían para vivir malos ratos y hacer el ridículo.

De hecho, lo único que tenía vital sentido era el chico, prácticamente hombre entre sus brazos, porque sin importar que existiera esa cábala de abrazar a una persona del sexo opuesto para tener suerte en el amor, se le hubiera lanzado encima de todas maneras.

Sí, James era insufrible y un cabezota, a veces sus bromas rayaban en lo grosero y la desesperaba de sobremanera; pero ya no era tan molesto ni tan asfixiante. Quizás se debía a que había madurado o a que ella ya se había acostumbrado a su constante acoso. No lo sabía. Sólo estaba segura que él la hacía sentirse mejor y conseguía sacarle una carcajada inesperada.

-Me he dado cuenta de algo –dijo, atrayendo su atención.

Él abrió los labios para preguntarle qué mierda le pasaba, ya que actuaba demasiado raro porque, vamos, que fuera una empedernida de cábalas, que lo abrazara y no quisiera ahorcarlo, era todo un hecho casi paranormal. Ya iba entonando la pregunta cuando tuvo la lengua de Lily dentro de su boca.

Por las ventanas se veían los fuegos artificiales, la sorpresa de los profesores, adornando el cielo con chispas de diversos colores y formas. Y con cada explosión, los labios de James y Lily se movían con violencia.

-¡Feliz año nueee…! Er… esto –Remus se detuvo en el agujero del retrato, junto a Sirius y Peter. Miraba con los ojos como platos-. Vaya, no está pasando nada grave como creíamos. Sólo James y Lily se están besando… Qué común.

-¡Viva la tensión sexual! –aplaudió Sirius. Pasó un brazo por cada hombro de sus amigos y los acercó-. ¡Les dije que Lily cedería en estos días!

-Yo quería comprarme el nuevo tablero de ajedrez –dijo Peter, decepcionado.

-Bueno, ahora ya tengo el primer pago para la Nimbus 80… ¡Adoro este año nuevo! –Sirius no cabía de felicidad, pero su cara cambió drásticamente a una de asco.

-¿Lily le rodea la cintura con sus piernas? –articuló con dificultad Peter.

-No sabía que Lily tuviera tan buen estado físico –apuntó Sirius.

-¿Y por qué la mano de James…?

-¡Qué degenerados, se lo van a montar en plena sala común!

Remus tomó las mangas de ambos merodeadores y los sacó del lugar. Había quedarles algo de privacidad, ¿no? James y Lily no necesitaban espectadores en su demostración de afectos. Además, ellos estaban celebrando el año nuevo a su manera.

Esas vacaciones fueron inolvidables, aunque Sirius no pudo comprar su escoba cuando James y Lily supieron que obtuvo parte del dinero por apostar a costillas suyas. En cambio, lo usó para comprarle un extraño ropaje a James, que tenía correas y se veía bastante incómodo.

-Úsalo cuando estés en lugares públicos con tu pelirroja –le dijo antes que él le preguntara para qué se lo daba-. Así se contienen de practicar el Kamasutra frente a mis frágiles ojitos, Cornamenta… Esto –tomó la prende-, se llama un pantalón de castidad –le sonrió-. ¡Feliz año nuevo!

**FIN

* * *

**

**N/A: Mi pequeño y humilde regalo para todos en este nuevo año. Espero que el 2009 sea un año lleno de aprendizajes y que puedan cumplir sus proyectos. ¡Mis mejores deseos para todos!**

**No sé cómo esté, lo escribí en mis momentos de ebriedad navideña y de año nuevo así que… Lo único que sé, es que comprendo a Lily con su frustración respecto a las cábalas. Nunca me salen xD. Igual, creo que dependen de cada país, ¿no? ****Y admito que adoro a Sirius. Pero de sobremanera, jeje. Fue entretenido manejarlo como personaje.**

**Muchos besotes, y no me vendría mal que me dejaran un review diciéndome qué opinan.**

**¡Feliz 2009 y cu****ídense!,**

**Sirenita.**


End file.
